heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: July 21, 2015
The struggle between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells has erupted out of the realm of Sanctuary, and the Eternal Conflict has begun in the Nexus! Angels and Demons now battle for dominance in their quests to destroy one another, and we’ve brought Heroes of the Storm offline for a period of extended maintenance in order to clean up after the mayhem they’ve wrought. We’ll let you know just as soon as the Nexus is back online, but in the meantime, you can check out today’s complete patch notes below. General ;Kill the Treasure Goblins! It seems that mischievous Treasure Goblins have snuck into the Nexus alongside the arrival of the Burning Hells. These devious creatures are intent on pilfering as much gold as they can carry, and while their numbers are yet unknown, the fortunes they've scavenged must be returned! Adventurers that manage to slay any Treasure Goblins they encounter during the Eternal Conflict will be handsomely rewarded. A Treasure Goblin will do anything in its power to evade those it deems hostile, so dispose of these timid beings swiftly, lest they open a portal and slip away! *Players will receive a Special Event Quest titled: “Kill a Treasure Goblin!” each day during the Eternal Conflict event. **Before the start of a match, any players with an active Special Event Quest will cause a Treasure Goblin to spawn at a random location near their team’s Core. **Kill the Treasure Goblin before the pregame timer reaches 0, or it will open a portal and escape the Battleground. **Any players with an active Special Event Quest that manage to kill a Treasure Goblin before it escapes will receive 100 Gold for their efforts at the end of the match. **Treasure Goblins may spawn on any Battleground, in any matchmaking game mode (Versus A.I., Quick Match, Hero League, Team League). **This Special Event Quest is available to all players, whether or not they’ve unlocked Daily Quests by reaching Player Level 6. **While players are invited to kill as many Treasure Goblins as they can, this Special Event Quest can only be completed once per day. Incomplete Quests do not stack. ;New Portrait Rewards *Facebook Portrait **The Heroes of the Storm Facebook Page has reached 1 Million Likes! To help celebrate this social media milestone, all players who log in to the game before our next major patch arrives will receive a new, Facebook-themed portrait. Thank you for your support! *Golden Tiger Portrait **Any players that redeem the Golden Tiger Mount key found in the Heroes of the Storm Starter Pack will receive an exclusive new Golden Tiger portrait. **This portrait will also be retroactively granted to players who redeemed their Golden Tiger Mount key prior to today’s patch. Battlefield of Eternity The conflict between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells has spilled into the Nexus, breeding a new Battleground that is equal parts righteous and wicked. Angels, Demons, and now Heroes clash in ceaseless combat in their struggle for dominance over the Battlefield of Eternity. *Battlefield of Eternity is a two-lane Battleground featuring two massive Immortals that battle endlessly at its center, and teams must compete to defeat the opposing Immortal. *Once its foe has been toppled, the victorious Immortal will be restored to full Health, and proceed to seek out enemy Structures, attacking down the lane with the most remaining defenses. *An attacking Immortal will also gain a Shield, proportionate to the amount of Health it had remaining at the end of the battle. **The Immortal will perform ranged attacks, which each consume a portion of its Shield. Taking damage will also drain the Immortal’s Shield. **Once its Shield has been expended, the Immortal will only attack at melee range. ;New Mercenaries *Fallen Shaman **These malformed demons never stray too far from a pack of Fallen Hounds, and will quickly resurrect any Hounds that are killed in combat. Those who value their souls would be wise to first destroy the Shaman before targeting its Hound companions. *Khazra **The half human, half goat creatures that inhabit Battlefield of Eternity are tough, ranged attackers that won’t hesitate to rain spears on their foes. Defeat the Khazra at their camps to harness their destructive appetite before the enemy team. ;New Battleground, More Often *Starting today, the pool of Battlegrounds available in all modes, except Custom Games, will be temporarily limited to the following: **Battlefield of Eternity **Sky Temple **Tomb of the Spider Queen **Cursed Hollow *This has been done to increase the frequency with which players encounter the new Battleground, Battlefield of Eternity. *During this time, players can still select and play on any Battleground they wish using Custom Games. *All Battlegrounds, including Battlefield of Eternity, will once again be made available for play in all matchmaking game modes on Tuesday, July 7. The Butcher The Butcher has been added to Heroes of the Storm and is now available for play! Read on for a brief overview of this terrifying new Assassin’s Abilities. ;Trait *Fresh Meat **Nearby Minions and Heroes drop meat when they die. Pick up meat to gain a 1% bonus to Basic Attack damage, up to a maximum 25%. All meat is lost upon death. ;Basic Abilities *Hamstring (Q) **Deal damage and slow enemies by 50%, fading over 2 seconds. Your next Basic Attack will strike immediately. *Butcher’s Brand (W) **Deal damage to an enemy, and cause your Basic Attacks against the branded target to heal you for 75% of the damage done for 5 seconds. Healing doubled versus Heroes. *Ruthless Onslaught (E) **Charge at an enemy, becoming Unstoppable and gaining Movement Speed. If you reach the target, they take damage and become stunned for 1 second. ;Heroic Abilities *Lamb to the Slaughter ® **Throw a hitching post that attaches to the nearest enemy Hero after a 1 second delay. This deals damage, and chains the enemy to the post for 4 seconds. *Furnace Blast ® **After a 3 second delay, fire explodes around you, dealing massive damage to enemies in the area. Furnace Blast can be cast while using Ruthless Onslaught. Art ;General *Many Hero and Mount preview panels in the Shop have received updated camera angles, as well as additional lighting polish. *AOE Cursors have received additional polish. ;Battlegrounds *Various Battleground assets have received additional visual polish. *Various Battleground assets have received additional optimization to help improve performance. *Lighting during the map event on Garden of Terror has been changed to improve overall visual quality and clarity. *The range indicator for the Dragon Knight’s Savage Charge has received visual polish. ;Heroes, Abilities, Mounts, and Skins *Heroes **Brightwing’s in-game Hero portrait has received animation polish. *Hero Abilities **Various Hero Abilities have received additional optimization. **Brightwing has received updated art and visual effects to coincide with her Talent rework. **The range indicator art for several Hero Abilities and Talents have received visual polish: ***Azmodan – March of Sin (Talent) ***Falstad – Lightning Rod (W) ***Rehgar – Earthbind Totem (E) ***Tychus – Drakken Laser Drill ® ***Uther – Blessed Champion (Talent) ***Valla – Strafe ® Shop ;Bundles *New Bundles **The Fresh Meat Bundle has been added to the in-game Shop for a limited time. **The following Bundles have been removed from the in-game Shop: ***Winter Veil Complete Bundle ***Winter Veil Jaina Bundle ;Heroes *The Butcher has been added to the in-game Shop! ;Mounts *New Mounts **Butcher’s Beast – This Mount is available exclusively by purchasing the Fresh Meat Bundle. *The following Mounts have been removed from the in-game Shop: **Cyber Wolf **Dire Wolf **Reign-deer ;Price Changes *Murky’s prices have been reduced to 7,000 Gold and $8.49 USD. ;Skins *A Master Skin has been added for The Butcher. *The Iron Butcher Skin has been added to the in-game Shop. *The following Skins have been removed from the in-game Shop: **Great-father Rehgar **Winter Veil Jaina Sound ;General *Even the music that plays while viewing the out of game menus has taken a foreboding turn with the Eternal Conflict’s fierce arrival to Heroes of the Storm. **Enable music in the Sound Options menu (or press CTRL+M) to listen as the sounds of Sanctuary clash with those of the Nexus. ;Battlegrounds *New music has been added for the Battlefield of Eternity Battleground. *In-game music for the Sky Temple, Tomb of the Spider Queen, and Garden of Terror Battlegrounds has been updated. UI ;General *Notifications that appear near the top-right corner of the out-of-game menus, such as party invitations and promotional rewards, have received updated art. ;Hero Progression *Several Hero Level rewards have been slightly altered: **Hero Level 9 -- A new 750 Gold reward has been added. ***This Gold reward will also be retroactively granted to players for each Hero that reached level 9 prior to today’s patch. **Hero Level 15 -- Reward reduced from 1,250 to 1,000 Gold **Hero Level 20 -- Reward reduced from 2,500 to 2,000 Gold ***Players will not lose any Gold that had already been earned by reaching Hero Levels 15 or 20 prior to today’s patch. ;In-Game UI *Tab Score Screen **The Healing column on the in-game Stats Screen (TAB) has been reworked, and renamed to the Role column. ***The Role column will track healing done by Support Heroes, as well the total amount of damage taken by Warriors during a game. **The Siege Damage column will no longer track damage dealt to uncaptured Mercenaries or other neutral units. ;Quest Log *A Special Event Quests section has been added to the Quest Log. **When a Special Event is taking place, any available Special Event Quests will appear in this section of the Quest Log. **Special Event Quests will display any requirements needed to complete them in the Quest Log. **Much like a normal Daily Quest, players will be notified when they complete a Special Event Quest on the end-of-game Score Screen. *In order to better support Special Event Quests, the Quest Log has been enabled for all Heroes of the Storm players, whether or not they’ve unlocked Daily Quests by reaching Player Level 6. **Daily Quests will remain disabled for players that have not reached level 6, but they can still click the Quest Log to view an active Special Event Quest, or their player progress. ;Rejoin System *Players will no longer receive notifications via chat messages or announcer voiceover when an enemy disconnects from, or rejoins a game in any matchmaking mode. **However, players in Custom Games will still be notified when enemies disconnect or rejoin. **Players will still be notified when an ally leaves or rejoins a game, though notification frequency has been reduced in situations where a teammate repeatedly disconnects and rejoins a game. ;Shop *Featured Tab **The Featured tab will no longer hide items that a player already owns. **The “Hide Owned” checkbox has been added to the Featured Tab, and can be used to hide items on the Featured tab that the player already owns. *Item Preview Panes **Preview panes in the Shop once again indicate Gold prices where relevant. **The “Rare Skin” label has been removed, and Hero Skins are now categorized as follows: Skin, Epic Skin, Legendary Skin. *Item About Pages **Items that a player does not already own will now indicate when they are part of a Bundle Pack that is currently available in the Shop. ***Click the View button on an individual item’s page to check out the Bundle Pack associated with that item. **Items and Bundles that have been placed on sale will now list the original price, sale price, and discount percentage on the purchase button itself, rather than above the purchase button. Design and Gameplay ;General *The difficulty ratings for many Heroes have been updated to better reflect their ease of play. *The rings found under Heroes in-game have been scaled to more closely match their hitboxes. *Skillshots and Abilities that use an arc pattern will now display their range when hovering the cursor over the associated button on the Ability hotbar. *Several Abilities were unintentionally providing brief moments of Unstoppable behavior during use. The following Abilities no longer provide Unstoppable: **Chen -- Flying Kick (Q) **Falstad -- Barrel Roll (E) **Illidan -- Dive (Q) **Illidan -- Sweeping Strike (with the Unbound talent) (W) **Kerrigan -- Ravage (Q) *A number of Hero Abilities were not intended to completely Stun enemy targets. In these cases, Stuns have been converted to Dazes, which act similarly, but will no longer interrupt Abilities that can be channeled while the Hero is moving. **For example: Dazing Valla will not stop her from channeling Strafe. **The following abilities will now Daze, rather than Stun, enemy Heroes: ***Brightwing -- Emerald Wind ® ***Chen -- Wandering Keg ® ***E.T.C. -- Face Melt (W) ***Falstad -- Mighty Gust ® ***Kerrigan -- Primal Grasp (E) ***Raynor -- Penetrating Round (Q) ***Sgt. Hammer -- Concussive Blast (W) ***Tychus -- Frag Grenade (W) Battlegrounds ;Haunted Mines *Players may now use queued movement commands (Shift + Right-click) to enter/exit the Mines, and continue moving on the level they are traveling to. Talents ;New Talent: Vampiric Strike *This is a new version of Vampiric Assault **Basic Attacks heal for 25% of the damage dealt to the primary target **Vampiric Assault has not been changed ;Blood for Blood *No longer slows the target *Damage decreased from 15% to 10% of the target’s maximum Health *Heal amount increased from 100% to 200% of damage dealt ;Conjurer's Pursuit *Initial +0.5 Mana Regeneration removed *Each Health Globe now grants +0.1 Mana Regeneration ;Envenom *Duration increased from 5 to 10 seconds, but damage has not been changed ;Promote *Minions no longer gain 300% increased Health and 100% increased damage **Instead, the targeted Minion now takes 75% reduced damage from non-Heroic targets, and deals 100% bonus damage to non-Heroic targets ;Protective Shield *Now Shields for 15% of the target’s maximum Health ;Regeneration Master *Initial +4.0 Health Regeneration removed *Each Health Globe now grants +1.5 Health Regeneration ;Spell Shield *Duration increased from 2 to 3 seconds Heroes Assassins Illidan *Metamorphosis ® **Radius decreased by 25% **Damage decreased from 200 (+10 per level) to 20 (+4 per level) Jaina *Sprint (Talent) removed *Water Elemental ® **Can now be re-targeted after Jaina is killed Kerrigan *Ultralisk ® **Can now be re-targeted after Kerrigan is killed Nova *Holo Decoy (E) **Nova’s allies will now see Minion-sized Health bars for her Holo Decoys Raynor *Raynor's Raiders ® **Can now be re-targeted after Raynor is killed Tychus *Basic Attack range increased to match that of other ranged Heroes *Frag Grenade (W) **Melting Point (Talent) ***Damage changed from 120 (+50 per level) to 200 (+30 per level) *Drakken Laser Drill ® **Can now be re-targeted after Tychus is killed Zeratul *Vampiric Strike (Talent) added at Level 4 *Vampiric Assault (Talent) removed Specialists Abathur ;Symbiote (Q) *Carapace (E) **Networked Carapace (Talent) ***Carapace now always Shields nearby Minions and Mercenaries, regardless of Symbiote’s target Azmodan ;General of Hell (Trait) *Bound Minion (Talent) **The targeted Minion no longer gains 300% increased Health and 100% increased damage **Instead, the Minion now takes 75% reduced damage from non-Heroic targets, and deals 100% bonus damage to non-Heroic targets Murky ;Living The Dream (Talent) *Initial Ability Power bonus decreased from 10% to 5% ;Slime (Q) *Damage increased from 55 (+6 per level) to 56 (+6.2 per level) ;Pufferfish (W) *Damage increased from 130 (+35 per level) to 134 (+36 per level) Nazeebo ;Corpse Spiders (Q) *Leaping Spiders (Talent) **Improvements have been made which will help Corpse Spiders better leap to their targets, as well as stick to their targets more effectively Sylvanas ;Black Arrows (Trait) *Unstable Poison (Talent) **Players can no longer be damaged by multiple instances of Unstable Affliction that are inflicted at the same time ;Possession ® *Possession’s functionality has been reworked *Possession now has 7 charges, with a 12 second recharge time *Converting a normal Minion consumes 1 charge, and Catapults consume 5 charges *Minions affected by Possession no longer gain bonus Health *Dark Lady's Call (Talent) has been reworked **Now increases the maximum number of charges by 3, and decreases the recharge time by 4 seconds **Converting enemy Mercenaries costs 5 charges ;Wailing Arrow ® *Damage decreased from 200 (+20 per level) to 140 (+18 per level) Lost Vikings *The Lost Vikings have received significant Talent changes. *Olaf’s out of combat healing reduced from 10% to 5% of his Health per tick. *Erik’s Movement Speed reduced by approximately 5% *Fast Restart (Trait) removed *New Trait: Viking Hoard **Gather Regeneration Globes to permanently increase The Lost Vikings' Health Regeneration by 0.5 per second *Go Go Go! (Z) **Movement Speed reduced from 40% to 30% *Longboat Raid! ® **Duration increased from 12 to 15 seconds **Damage per second reduced from 30 (+14 per level) to 25 (+11 per level) **Mortar (Q) ***Will no longer instantly explode when self-cast, or when cast very close to the Longboat ;Talents *Level 1 **Viking Hoard has been removed and repurposed as The Lost Vikings’ new Trait. **Spy Games ***Time needed to enter Stealth reduced from 5 to 3 seconds **New Talent (Level 1): Explosive Attacks ***Baleog’s Basic Attacks deal 100% splash damage to non-Heroic targets **New Talent (Level 1): Viking Bribery (E) ***The Lost Vikings earn Viking Bribery charges from nearby Minion deaths, up to a maximum of 100 ***Use 40 charges to order the nearest Viking to bribe a Mercenary ***All Vikings can earn charges, but each Minion death only grants 1 charge *Level 4 **Hardheaded Redhead removed **Pain Don't Hurt ***Healing received is now doubled for damage dealt against Heroes **It's a Sabotage! ***Erik’s Basic Attacks also deal 100 (+10 per level) damage over 10 seconds against Structures; this effect does not stack **Spin To Win! (Q) moved from Level 4 to Level 7 ***Cooldown reduced from 12 to 10 seconds ***Damage reduced from 50 (+10 per level) to 42 (+9 per level) *Level 7 **Erik the Swift moved from Level 7 to Level 4 ***Now also increases Erik’s base Movement Speed by 10%. **Jump! (W) moved from Level 7 to Level 13 *Level 13 **Speedrun! removed **Impatience Is a Virtue moved from Level 13 to Level 16 **New Talent (Level 13): Nordic Attack Squad (W) ***Activate to cause each Basic Attack to deal 1% of an enemy Hero’s Health as damage for 5 seconds. 30 second cooldown *Level 16 **Executioner added at level 16 **64 KB Marathon ***No longer causes The Lost Vikings to become Unstoppable during Go Go Go!, and instead removes Slows and Roots ***Movement Speed bonus decay rate reduced from 10% to 5% per second for 4 seconds. **Norse Force! (Q) moved from Level 16 to Level 7 ***The Hotkey for this Ability has been changed from E to Q ***Duration reduced from 7 to 4 seconds ***Cooldown reduced from 60 to 30 seconds ***Shield amount reduced from 100 (+20 per level) to 40 (+10 per level) *Level 20 **The Sequel! ***Now reduces The Lost Vikings' death timers by 50% Zagara ;Infest (Talent) *The 400% damage bonus now only applies to the targeted Minion’s attacks against non-Heroic targets ;Hunter Killer (W) *If a Hydralisk’s primary target moves out of sight or range, it will chase until reaching the target’s last known location. **If the target cannot be found, the Hydralisk will now travel to the nearest lane and push for its remaining duration **If a Hydralisk’s primary target dies, the Hydralisk will now travel to the nearest lane and push for its remaining duration **Mutalisks spawned by Zagara’s Mutalisk Talent will also function this way Support Brightwing *Brightwing has received significant updates. *Scouting Drone (Talent) removed *Envenom (Talent) removed *Promote (Talent) removed *Protective Shield (Talent) removed *Calldown: MULE (Talent) removed *Sprint (Talent) removed *Soothing Mist (Trait) **Regenerative Rains (Talent) has been removed **Gust of Healing (Talent) has been removed **New Talent (Level 1): Unfurling Spray ***Increases Soothing Mist's range by 33% **New Talent (Level 7): Mistified ***Each Basic Ability cast reduces Soothing Mist’s cooldown by 1 second **New Talent (Level 20): Revitalizing Mist ***Healing with Soothing Mist increases the Healing from the next Soothing Mist by 25% for 6 seconds; stacks up to 3 times *Phase Shift (Z) **Phase Shield (Talent) moved from Level 13 to Level 7 ***Duration increased from 3 to 20 seconds **New Talent (Level 1): Hyper Shift ***Every time Soothing Mist Heals an allied Hero, Phase Shift’s cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. **New Talent (Level 4): Peekaboo! ***Teleporting to an ally using Phase Shift grants vision and reveals Stealth in a large area for 6 seconds. *Arcane Flare (Q) **Range reduced from 9 to 8 **Inner area damage changed from 70 (+16.5 per level) to 80 (+11 per level) **Outer area damage changed from 35 (+10.75 per level) to 40 (+8 per level) **Arcane Precision (Talent) ***Inner area damage bonus increased from 33% to 50% **Sticky Flare (Talent) ***Slow amount increased from 30% to 40% **New Talent (Level 4): Arcane Barrage ***Increases Arcane Flare’s range by 50% **New Talent (Level 7): Dream Shot ***Reduces Arcane Flare’s cooldown by 1 second for each enemy Hero hit by the outer radius, and 3 seconds for each hit by the inner radius *Polymorph (W) **Duration reduced from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. **Damage removed from the base Ability **Now also slows the target’s Movement Speed by 20% **Sticky Powder (Talent) has been removed **New Talent (Level 4): Unstable Anomaly ***When Polymorph ends, deal 60 (+10 per level) damage to the target and all nearby enemies **New Talent (Level 16): Greater Polymorph ***Increases Polymorph’s duration by 1 second *Pixie Dust (E) **Anti-magic Powder (Talent) has been removed **Shield Dust (Talent) has been redesigned ***Moved from Level 1 to Level 13 ***Pixie Dust now reduces incoming Ability damage by 50% **New Talent (Level 4): Manic Pixie ***When Soothing Mist heals an ally that is affected by Pixie Dust, that ally is healed for an additional 30 (+10 per level) Health over 4 seconds **New Talent (Level 13): Pixie Boost ***Pixie Dust now grants a 50% bonus to Movement Speed, decaying to 20% over 1.5 seconds **New Talent (Level 16): Bouncy Dust ***Pixie Dust bounces to another nearby ally upon impact *Blink Heal ® **Ysera's Blessing (Talent) removed **New Talent (Level 20): Double Wyrmhole ***Blink Heal can be cast a second time on a different target within 2 seconds without consuming a charge Li Li *Kung Fu Hustle (Talent) **Cooldown reduction lowered from 200% to 150% **Blinding Wind (E) ***Affected targets now miss all Basic Attacks throughout Blinding Wind’s duration. ***Duration reduced from 4 to 2 seconds **Lingering Blind (Talent) ***Now increases Blinding Wind's duration by 50% Malfurion *Malfurion has received significant updates *Conjurer's Pursuit (Talent) removed *Protective Shield (Talent) removed *Healing Ward (Talent) removed *Battle Momentum (Talent) removed *Cleanse (Talent) added at Level 7 *Elune's Grace (Talent) moved from Level 7 to Level 4 **Now increases the range of each Basic Ability by a flat 30% *Innervate (D) **Time during which Mana Regenerates reduced from 10 to 5 seconds **Now Regenerates 15% of the target’s maximum Mana, rather than a flat amount **Shan'do's Clarity (Talent) moved from Level 4 to Level 1 ***No longer increases the target’s Mana Regeneration rate **Versatile (Talent) functionality reworked ***No longer increases the target’s Attack Speed ***Increases Innervate’s Mana return from 15% to 25% *Regrowth (Q) **Mana cost decreased from 75 to 60 **Healing increased by 5% **Harmony (Talent) has been redesigned ***If Moonfire hits a target, Regrowth's Mana cost is reduced by 10. This effect stacks, but cannot reduce Regrowth's Mana cost below 0 **Life Seed (Talent) ***Cooldown for passive Healing increased from 15 to 20 seconds **New Talent (Level 4): Rampant Growth ***Increases Regrowth’s initial Heal amount by 20% *Moonfire (W) **Moonburn (Talent) ***Bonus damage against non-Heroic targets increased from 30% to 100% ***No longer affects Structures **Full Moonfire (Talent) ***Area of effect bonus increased from 50% to 60% **Hindering Moonfire (Talent) ***Slow amount increased from 20% to 25% **Lunar Shower (Talent) ***Bonus damage per stack increased from 10% to 15% *Entangling Roots (E) **Cooldown reduced from 12 to 10 seconds **Mana cost reduced from 75 to 65 Rehgar *Rehgar has received significant updates *Battle Momentum (Talent) removed *Focused Attack (Talent) removed *Searing Attacks (Talent) removed *Berserk (Talent) removed *Cleanse (Talent) added at level 7 *Farsight (Talent) moved from Level 4 to Level 7 *New Talent (Level 7): Forward Momentum **Basic Attacks reduce Basic Ability cooldowns by 1 second. *Ghost Wolf (Trait) **Feral Heart (Talent) ***Health and Mana Regeneration bonuses reduced from 100% to 75% **Shadow Wolf (Talent) moved from Level 7 to Level 4 ***Stealth duration increased from 2 to 4 seconds *Chain Heal (Q) **New Talent (Level 16): Tidal Waves ***Reduces Chain Heal’s cooldown by 3 seconds if 3 Heroes are healed ***Can now bounce to full Health allies, but will always prefer Allies that are missing Health *Lightning Shield (W) **Empowering Charge (Talent) ***Basic Attack damage bonus increased from 25% to 30% **Reactive Spark (Talent) moved from Level 4 to Level 13 ***Now also reduces Lightning Shield’s cooldown by 3 seconds **Earth Shield (Talent) ***Shield amount reduced from 100 (+21 per level) to 75 (+18 per level) **Stormcaller (Talent) moved from Level 13 to Level 4 ***No longer reduces Lightning Shield’s cooldown ***Now increases Lightning Shield’s duration by 2 seconds ***Mana cost reduction lowered from 50% to 40% *Earthbind Totem (E) **Slow now applies and fades faster, which should help it feel more responsive to players in the Totem’s area of effect **Lightning Totem (Talent) removed **Colossal Totem (Talent) ***No longer increases Earthbind Totem’s Health ***Now also increases cast range by 50% **Earthgrasp Totem (Talent) ***No longer increases cast range *Ancestral Healing ® **Cooldown increased from 60 to 70 seconds Tyrande A number of Tyrande’s Talents have been rearranged within their existing tiers in order to better accommodate players with locked Talents Warrior Anub'arak *Scarab Host (Trait) **Beetle Movement Speed reduced by approximately 16% **Beetle damage reduced from 8 (+2 per level) to 7 (+1.8 per level) *Locust Swarm ® **Damage reduced from 20 (+8 per level) to 16 (+6.4 per level) Johanna *Shield Glare (E) **Affected targets now miss all Basic Attacks throughout Shield Glare’s duration. **Blind duration reduced from 4 to 1.5 seconds Stitches *Slam (W) **Mana cost reduced from 55 to 45 *Devour (E) **Mana cost reduced from 75 to 65 **Cooldown reduced from 30 to 24 seconds Tyrael *Vampiric Assault (Talent) removed *Vampiric Strike (Talent) added at Level 4 *Judgment ® **Can no longer be cast on non-Heroic targets Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed a bug in which certain ranged attacks were not dealing damage to Heroes that entered Stealth after the projectile was already in flight. In these cases, damage will now be properly dealt, and the Hero will be revealed, thus resetting the time needed to re-enter Stealth. *Heroes will now cancel movement commands much more quickly if they are unable to reach the final destination. *Mounted and non-mounted Heroes will no longer experience sudden slowdowns or hang-ups in movement when pathing around Structures or terrain obstacles. *The Countess Kerrigan and Mecha Tassadar Skins will now default to their unique Mounts in regular games after they are purchased. **Please note: Players may still choose another Mount for these Skins during Hero Select. *Graphic settings for the Mac Mini using an ATI 6630M graphics card will now default to Medium, with a 1280x720 resolution. *Several typos and tooltip errors have been corrected. ;Art *Visual effects for Abathur’s Spike Burst Ability have been appropriately scaled up when cast while using Symbiote on a mechanical spider Minion. *Structures disabled by Arthas’ Summon Sindragosa will now properly retain frozen visual effects for the full duration. *Fixed a visual issue that could occur when Mecha Tassadar self-casts Plasma Shield while in Mecha Mount form. *Corrected a texture issue on the Spectre Illidan Skin. ;Battlegrounds *Tornadoes cast by the Boss on Sky Temple can no longer push trapped Heroes out of Zagara’s Devouring Maw. *Fixed an issue that could prevent Mercenary Camps from respawning appropriately after turning in enough Gems to summon Webweavers on Tomb of the Spider Queen. ;Heroes and Talents *Abathur's Toxic Nests once again display activation and expiration timers. *Brightwing Soothing Mist will no longer heal her for double the intended amount. *Fixed several issues affecting Diablo’s Overpower Ability that could cause Heroes to fly out of the Battleground's playable area. *Corrected an issue that could cause Heroes to fly back to their death location upon respawning. *Brightwing's Polymorph now properly interrupts Gazlowe's Deth Lazor. *Using Brightwing’s Phase Shift just as a Core is destroyed will no longer cause the game camera to become stuck at Brightwing's intended destination. *Diablo’s Fire Stomp can now properly damage and reveal Zagara’s Creep Tumors. *Using Diablo’s Shadow Charge on Raynor’s Banshees near the edge of a Battleground will no longer cause Diablo to leave the playable area. *Fixed an issue that could prevent Murky’s Egg from being placed on diagonal paths. *Erik will no longer enter Stealth immediately upon respawning after learning the Spy Games talent. *Lost Vikings that die while casting Longboat Raid! will no longer respawn at their death locations. *Fixed an issue that could allow Rehgar to repeatedly cast Feral Lunge. *Sgt. Hammer’s Blunt Force Gun will no longer be placed on reduced cooldown when coming under the effects of Anub’arak Web Blast during Blunt Force Gun’s casting time. *Fixed an issue that could cause Sylvanas’ Wailing Arrow to unintentionally be placed on reduced cooldown under certain circumstances. *Fixed an issue that could cause the Mana costs for Uther’s Basic Abilities to permanently increase under certain circumstances. *Uther’s Holy Radiance will now properly damage Abathur’s Toxic Nests and Zagara’s Creep Tumors. ;Sound *Abathur once again plays a digging sound when using his Deep Tunnel. *Allies will no longer hear Mad Martian Gazlowe’s voiceover globally. *Johanna's death audio will no longer play globally. ;User Interface *Fixed an issue that could cause players to search for a match in a game mode other than the one they selected. *Fixed an issue that could occasionally cause Mount models to appear in a game lobby. *Players that attempt to purchase a Hero while searching for a match in Hero League will now be warned prior to finalizing the transaction that the purchased Hero will not be usable during the upcoming match. *Players that are already in a game can no longer be invited to join a party until that game concludes. *Fixed an issue that could cause Ability hotkeys to temporarily stop functioning under certain circumstances with Quick Cast set to “On Release”. *Clicking near a Hero’s in-game portrait will no longer center the game camera on the Hero. *The end of game Score Screen will now display an accurate game time if a match lasts longer than an hour. External links *Official Patch notes blog Category:Patch notes